Mind games
by ComputerDevil
Summary: Extract: Even after I shower I can smell it, the smell of death. Yes, I killed a person. But they deserved it, they deserved every single jolt of pain from the 84 stabs I thrust into their body with a blunt pocket knife... TalaxOC KaixOC
1. Confused? You should be

**Cookie: **Woot… another story in just about 6 hours. I'm on a roll. This isn't going to last long obviously, along with all my other incredibly random sudden urges and obsessions. Anyhow, here is the story. Wait, disclaimer: I don't own beyblades blah dee dah dah.

------------------------This is a pretty separator------------------------

I like the sound of silence, in a world where rest is a four letter word and sleep comes at a high price, silence is obviously something much valued.

Others can fall into a world of their own with such things as loud music, drugs, sex, you name it. Here I am, in silence; the only good part about being in this cell, unless you have a fetish with slimy walls, cold beds and a chamber pot that only gets emptied every few days.

I smell, no one ever wants to admit something like this but I can honestly say that I smell terrible. Perhaps that's because of the chamber pot, who knows? Even after I shower I can smell it, the smell of death. Yes, I killed a person. But they deserved it, they deserved every single jolt of pain from the 84 stabs I thrust into their body with a blunt pocket knife.

The corruption in this country is almost hilarious, I killed a man, yet they are willing to let me out in six months if I do a year of community service. My father's twenty-five million "donation" probably helped a bit, just a tad. Tomorrow is the end of my six month sentence in Juvy (slang for Juvenile prison), maybe they took pity on me because I'm only 17. The shrink they sent me sounded truly convincing when she was in court, "the boy has had a very lonely childhood, he was mentally unstable at the time and therefore his actions cannot be fully accounted for. I will personally continue to work with him throughout his sentence and once we are done, I am sure he will be a well respected member of society."

I went along with all of her bullshit, just so I could be free sooner. Sure my parents have never had time for anything other than their business matters, that's never bothered me really. I never cared about them, the only person I've ever cared about is gone. She had the sweetest smile, people just melted when she smiled at them. I was one of those people.

**Approximately 7 months earlier:**

It was a crowded bar, just like any other nightclub on a Saturday night. The atmosphere was lively, the subwoofers burped out a constant beat for girls to swing their hips to and guys to try and catch a bit of action.

Tala Ivanov sat at the bar watching this amazing girl shake cocktails in the same rhythm as her perfectly sculpted body.

"Hey gorgeous, what can I get you?" she smiled at him, her eyes teasing.

"Daiquiri thanks," replied Tala, mesmerized. He didn't for one moment doubt that all of the guys that had ever set eyes on her were instantly captured, or that she knew exactly her full capabilities.

A/N: A Daiquiri is a cocktail made from Jamaica rum, lime juice and powdered sugar.

"Exotic huh?" she grinned, "my shift is over in ten minutes, meet me out back."

The redhead didn't even have to reply for her to know he had accepted her offer.

He was close, oh so close to touching those soft tender lips, his heart almost stopped as he was a mere millimeters away from contact.

"Tala, let's go home hmm? I'm tired." She said, they were in his car and she had just finished work.

He sighed, maybe tonight wasn't going to be when he got to savor her. They had been going out for a few years already but still every time he saw Scarlet there was the same attraction, the same lusting as the first time. Now though, that lust had grown into love. She was always a fun girl, this bartending job was her latest phase and he felt obliged to drop her off and pick her up every shift.

There was just something that was too attractive about her, he trusted her, but not other guys. The hungry look in their eyes gave away everything.

"Ok," Tala said in defeat, not before stealing a quick peck from her, "you know, I hope this bartending thing ends soon. I don't think it's appropriate."

"Don't be silly, what could possibly go wrong? That's what they have big bouncers for." She laughed off his comment, "besides, Johnny is always there, we do our shifts together."

"That's exactly what I'm worried about…" muttered Tala, too soft for her to hear.


	2. You are sick

**Cookie: **Thanks to: Kai-Hiwatari-Lover, DarkVixenOfLight, Desastrus and ms. Controversy for their reviews. This chapter is dedicated to all reviewers.

(To ms. Controversy, I'm considering your proposal :D it's very tempting)

"Hey Scarlet, how's my favorite gal doing?" Grinned Kai, jokingly as he gave her small shoulders a squeeze.

"Keep it up Kai and I might just have to hurt you," warned Tala, giving his best friend a playful hit.

"Tala, Tala, Tala, such a beautiful treasure should be shared," the blue haired boy laughed, "so, are we all good for tonight?"

"You bet!" Chirped Scarlet, "I haven't had a day off in a long time!"

"Sweet, just bring yourselves over to my place at eight. I hope you don't mind I invited a friend," at this Kai blushed slightly.

"Ooooh! Kai has a girlfriend," teased the brunette who was still wrapped in Kai's arms.

Time passing

"Mona, this is Tala and Scarlet." Kai introduced the honey-blonde size six model to his best friends.

"Nice to meet you," Tala extended a hand, "so how long has Kai been hiding you for?"

Mona laughed, "nice to meet the both of you too, we've been going out for a couple of weeks now so you haven't been kept in the blue too long. Kai talks about you guys all the time, I'm starting to get jealous."

They went to settle on the couch and was watching a movie the girls picked out; Take the lead (This is a great movie btw, if you haven't seen it then you should!).

Later on when Tala and Scarlet had left, Kai is taking Mona home, they're in the car.

"You like her," accused Mona, her tone icy.

"Who?" asked Kai, he knew she was talking about Scarlet but wasn't going to admit anything.

"Don't play Kai, you know exactly who I'm talking about," her voice softened, beautiful blue eyes drooped slightly, "and to think I started liking you."

"Mona, don't be stupid. She's my best friend's girl." Kai defended. "I couldn't possibly jeopardize our friendship like that."

"But you love her," she whispered.

Kai didn't reply, he didn't have to; they both knew it was true. Mona stepped out of the car, before she closed the door she added "I hope you do the right thing." The Russian was puzzled by this comment, he felt terrible, not because he had just broken up with a great person but because he experienced no remorse over it. He loved Scarlet, that was true, they had met first but he let Tala take her. How many times he has kicked himself over that decision, only to be reminded by the little voice in his head that their friendship is more important. Isn't it?

Lalala, I do too many time breaks . 

"Hey babe, my car just broke down, the piece of shit. I'm not going to be able to pick you up tonight I'm afraid." A frustrated Tala kicked his mags (wheels – not the tire part).

"Don't worry about me, I'll just catch a ride home with Johnny or someone." Scarlet reassured him, "it's fine, okay?"

Tala winced at that suggestion, "Please take a taxi."

"Geez Tala, he's not a bad guy. You don't have to be so possessive!" argued the brunette, her temper rising fast, "I can't believe you still don't trust me after all this time we've been together."

"No it's not that, I do trust you but if anything happened then it's not like you could defend yourself against a man the size of Johnny." Protested Tala, "just… take care of yourself."

Scarlet sighed, "Alright." and hung up the phone.

"Boyfriend trouble?" Joked her fellow bartender, he was always joking, laughing, nice to everyone. Scarlet smiled, "yeah, Tala's just over-protective. Sometimes it feels like he's my father instead of my boyfriend."

"Well, he wants the best for you and that's something you should treasure. I would probably do the same in his shoes, what with big scary men like me prowling around for pretty girls." Laughed Johnny, his green orbs glinted of passion that didn't seem to fit his light-hearted personality.

"Har har, you aren't a big scary man. I could take you on any day!" she said cheekily, "hey, would it be okay if I hitched a ride with you tonight? Tala's car broke down."

"My pleasure doll face," he winked, "let me just finish wiping down the bar and we can go soon."

The two were wrapped in thick jackets as they stepped out of the heated bar, snow crunched beneath their feet as they left a trail heading to Johnny's Diamante (it's a Mitsubishi model). A couple of blocks along they stopped suddenly when a man stumbled onto the road, he had a large wooden club and whammed it into the car headlights.

"What the fuck?!" Cursed Johnny as he jumped out of the car, "What the hell do you think you're doing. Do you know how much this car costs? You right little fu"

He never got to finish before another man crept behind him and knocked him out with one blow to the head, blood dribbled down his temple as the blonde lay unconscious in the middle of the road. Scarlet sat in the car traumatized, she was trembling violently as the first man came towards her car door.

"She's all yours now, have fun Ben," the second man called before running back into the darkness.

The man named Ben opened the passenger side door, "hello, don't worry dear, I'm not going to kill you. Just a little bit of fun, unless of course you try anything stupid."

"W-what do y-y-you want from m-me?" Stammered Scarlet, tears of fear seeping down her rosy cheeks.

He never bothered to answer, instead she was roughly pulled out of the car into a house. The walls were a soft peach, it was too inviting a place for what was about to happen in it. The petite girl was thrown onto a large, four poster bed and her hands tied behind her.

"I think you know very well what's going to happen now," murmured Ben, his hands gripped her shoulders, digging into them as he forced a kiss on her, his stubble scratching her chin.

"No! No, no, no," she sobbed shaking her head vigorously, she kicked him in the leg but all he did was laugh.

"You think that would hurt me?" chuckled the large man, tearing away at her clothes with one hand while the other covered her mouth. "You know, it's your own fault I'm doing this. You're just too pretty."

Ignoring the muffled screams and sobs coming from Scarlet, he had his way with her and then threw a blanket over her now naked body before leaving.

"I didn't expect someone like you to still be a virgin, but that made it all the more pleasurable," he grinned and walked out the door.

She couldn't move, lying on the bed, pain seared through every part of her body. She had no idea where she was, if anyone would find her… Where was Tala?

End of chapter

**Cookie: **Ok, if you all think this is a rape story where she gets pregnant and stuff blah blah blah then you're wrong. Because it's not! She doesn't get pregnant etc. You just have to keep reading to find out what will happen! Oh and btw, REVIEW! Thanks


	3. Cutting off the nose to spite the face

**Cookie: **I'm baaaaaaaaaack for the next exciting instalment of Mind games! Hope you enjoy.

Scarlet opened her eyes slowly, she was lying on something quite hard which told her that someone had moved her.

"Oh my god, Scarlet?" a voice, one that sounded so familiar came from her left side. She turned her head to see Tala sitting there, worry was etched in every part of his body.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry… I never should have let you come home alone." The redhead looked as if he had been crying all night, he had mentally stabbed himself a million times for letting something like this happen to her.

"Where am I?" mumbled Scarlet as she propped herself up, she could still feel an ache between her legs.

"You're in hospital," explained Tala, "I got worried when you hadn't come home so I took a taxi and that's when I found Johnny lying unconscious in the middle of the road. Why did you guys travel such a deserted part of town anyway! Sorry, I'm not angry or anything… that's when I called the police and then… we found you…"

She couldn't bear to listen to anymore, Tala could obviously figure out what had happened, shame hung over her, shame, humiliation and disgust.

A green uniformed nurse popped into the room, "I'm sorry sir, but strictly speaking visiting hours don't start for another few hours so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"She can't stay here by herself! No, I'm not leaving. Can't you make an exception or something, do you know what she's been through!" He was almost yelling now, anger surged through his veins.

"Tala, please… I'm alright," lied Scarlet, her voice was so soft, barely audible. She forced a weak smile.

"Sir, please, if you would follow me," the nurse said patiently, Tala stared at his girlfriend for one more moment before relenting. He gave her an encouraging smile, "I'll be back as soon as visiting hours starts, rest well."

The two left the room, Scarlet tiptoed towards the bathroom and saw her own reflection. Bruises were scattered all over her face, big doe-eyes stared back at her before scanning down to see a perfectly carved nose and plump lips. This was the face that induced this nightmare to occur.

In a sudden psychopathic state, she smashed her fists into the mirror before moving on to claw at her face, feeling no pain even as dribbles of blood crawled down her neck.

Outside, a young trainee doctor working the over-night shift heard a loud crash of broken glass and ran towards the source to see what had happened only to find the young girl who was supposed to be occupying her bed maniacally defacing herself. She caught sight of him before darting away to the window and sliding it open, the doctor widened his eyes in surprise and terror.

"Sweetheart, please slow down…" said the doctor, his voice trembling as he fumbled for the words that could spare her life, "whatever you're going through, we can work this out. Just come back down and we'll get you cleaned up."

The brunette shook her head slowly, tears stung the fresh wounds on her face, "no… no… I can't live with myself like this… please…. Don't make me… tell… tell Tala I'm sorry… Tell Kai… tell Kai…"

She clambered onto the window frame while saying this and fumbled, before finishing she slipped and fell backwards out of the building… at the same time a two-toned slate and dark-blue haired boy rushed into the room.

"NO!" Screamed Kai as he could do nothing but watch the girl he secretly loved take her own life, he sprinted over to the window but couldn't bear to look down. _Someone will pay for this... Johnny…he caused this, he drove her into a deserted area…he is to blame…_

**TBC**

Short chapter I know, sozzies but please bear with me! Review 


	4. Oops I killed someone

**Cookie: **Thanks to Ms Controversy and DV for reviews, 3 you both

_Italics means a character is thinking_

Previous chapter:

_Someone will pay for this... Johnny…he caused this, he drove her into a deserted area…he is to blame…_

Now:

An extremely distraught Kai stormed out of what was Scarlet's hospital room and into Johnny's, the blonde was lying on the bed with a white dressing around his head.

"I WANT ANSWERS! WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!" yelled Kai, he gripped Johnny by the scruff of his neck, "YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU!"

"Whoa! Kai… calm down, what's happened?" said Johnny, he held his hands up and feigned surprise.

"You know damn well, you must have planned it, taking her to some deserted road and then your little accomplices waiting," muttered Kai, he glared at the injured boy.

The blonde looked around to see that no one was in the room before confessing, "Yes I did, I planned the whole thing. From Tala's car breaking down to my car being beaten up, the only thing I didn't plan for was my accomplices double crossing me. I was meant to be the one who got to taste her!"

The Russian blunette had thought he was just being unreasonable and blamed Johnny for no real reason but because he was near the scene of the crime, this… this was completely unexpected.

"You have no idea what you've done do you?" said Kai, his eyes had narrowed to slits and he shook his head slowly. There was a ferocious aura to him that would frighten even the toughest of men, this included Johnny.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea of what Ben did to her," replied the boy lying on the bed, he had no idea that it wasn't what Kai meant at all.

"Where do I find him?" demanded Kai, grabbing the other boy's hospital gown.

"He'll probably be at the Greenhouse pub, he basically lives there…" murmured Johnny, starting to get anxious.

Kai let go of him and was about to run out of the room before adding, "she's dead, I hope you can't live with that."

There was a mad panic in the hospital hallways as Kai sprinted in the opposite direction of everyone else, he had to get to his car and to Ben as soon as possible, he wasn't sure what would happen once he got there but he just knew that it had to be done.

The Russian jumped into his sleek silver Mercedes and went 50km over the speed limit, within five minutes he had arrived at the red painted wooden doors of the Greenhouse pub. He breathed in to regain his calm and got out of his car, maintaining a normal pace he entered the pub, hand in pocket fingering the Swiss army knife he always kept with him.

He reached the bartender, "can you tell me who Ben is?"

The bartender looked at him for a minute before pointing to a medium-built, mousy haired man in his late 20s sipping on a beer, one of his regular customers.

Kai went over to him, "do you know a Johnny McDonald?"

The older man turned to look him in the eye, "what's it to you?"

The blunette scanned his opponent up and down once before punching him hard in the jaw, sending the slightly drunk man off his barstool. There were gasps around the bar and one or two screams, even at this time the pub was considerably full.

Unaware of what he was doing, Kai flipped out his pocket knife and went at the man on the ground, -stab- -stab- -stab-, he felt numb, as if his mind and body were disconnected. Fresh warm blood spurted everywhere, accompanied by a lot of screaming. No one dared to intercept this savage beast as he tore away the man beneath him, someone however was clear minded enough to call the police.

The last thing Kai remembered was a sharp sensation on his neck as a police officer zapped him with an electric baton.

The sharp sound of metal against metal woke Kai, his head felt like it had split in two, he was covered with blood but felt no pain apart from his headache. The boy looked towards the source of noise and saw a uniformed man staring at him in disgust while he led another, taller and more expensively dressed man to the bars which contained Kai. The man donned in Armani was his father.

"Kai, we will have you out of there as soon as possible." Said the blue-haired man, his tone of voice was flat and void of emotion, more like he was reporting company business than talking to his murderer of a son. It had always been like this, Kai's parent's never made much of an effort to raise him and even now they seemed to be unshaken by their son's actions.

The two-toned haired boy didn't look at his father, out of both shame and hatred. After a few moments the two men left, his father had obviously decided his company matters were too urgent to spare more time for.

**Back to Kai in the cell (7 months later, where chapter 1 started):**

"Mr. Hiwatari, do you know why you're here?" asked a bespectacled woman, looking too serious and uptight for her perhaps 28 years of age.

"Yes," replied Kai.

"Can you please explain to us why you committed the murder of fellow citizen Benjamin Reynolds?" she continued to question.

"I had found out at the time that he raped the girl I loved, which caused her to later on commit suicide. In a mad fit of rage I did what I did," explained Kai, remembering how his psychiatrist had told him to word this.

The woman nodded, "do you think that your time in prison has done anything to re-freshen your thinking?"

"Yes it has ma'am," answered the Russian, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"If released Kai Hiwatari, do you confess to never repeat the crimes you are currently being charged for?" asked the woman as her last question.

"I confess," said Kai, _I don't think Scarlet can die twice_ he thought bitterly.

There was an awkward silence in the back seat as Kai sat alone in a black Beemer (BMW), the tinted window separating him and his father's driver also acted as a focal point for him to stare at while being lost in thought. The window rolled down.

"Master Kai, your parents are in America on a conference but I was given strict orders about where to take you." Explained the driver, "that is why you may see we are not heading towards the estate, your parents plan for you to go study abroad in Japan. They felt it best if you were as far away from this country as possible."

_Japan?_ Thought Kai amused, he had nothing here anymore anyway. He and Tala had stopped talking soon after his jail sentence as the red-head's father prevented him from doing so. And anyway, there was nothing to talk to him about anymore... _Japan… should be fun._


End file.
